


Love Letters

by Adoxographish



Series: Minecraft Diaries M/M Ships [1]
Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Jeffory, Jeffory was a slut before Abbie, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoxographish/pseuds/Adoxographish
Summary: Garroth receives a mysterious love letter from an anonymous person. One by one, days go by and he receives more. Will Garroth discover that the person writing them is his best friend, Laurence? What will happen if he does?





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the three m/m relationships in Minecraft Diaries. I love Garrence, so this was my first fanfic. When this is finished, tell me which of the other two you would like to see next. Zane and Gene, or Dante and Travis? Anyway, hope you enjoy!

At least a week and a month passed since Aaron and Aphmau started dating, and Garroth was getting used to the idea. I was too, but I actually let go of my love for her to give her what she desired. Garroth still needed some time. I'm not saying that Garroth hates Aaron or is jealous of their relationship, but he's had to cope with losing someone he's liked since high school. I think he forgot that I felt the same way, and I've let my feelings go. Maybe because I've actually fallen for someone else now, but he could never know that.

  
I could never tell him, or anyone else.

 

It had been a few hours since I'd seen daylight, but sleeping was of no use. It was about 2:00 in the morning, with everyone else asleep. Travis was probably dreaming of Lucinda and I know Dante was up trying to reach his brother, but he hasn't responded to his texts since graduation. I honestly don't see the point since Gene's a complete jerk. Garroth I know for sure is asleep, so I'm pretty much the only awake one in the house.  
  
I lay on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling, aware I wasn't drifting off to sleep. I really wanted to since I'd die of insomnia if I didn't. My roommates have left me with nothing but time. Oh yeah, my roommates. Or housemates.  
  
Travis, the cunning, good-looking, and the one that literally asks for trouble. He has white hair combed to the side and a charismatic smile that shows he's trying to be suave.  
  
Since he first moved into the basement, he's always been so content. Not asking much of us, doing his fair share of work, and leaving us with a lot of time to ourselves. I suppose it was because he was grateful for having a place to stay, which would explain how he got adjusted to life. He met up with our friends and began to assert his place in the world of "romance". By "romance" I mean, staring at Katelyn and Lucinda's butts and hoping for one of them to be his girlfriend. Usually, that ends with him as Lucinda's witchery experiments and in chronic pain as a victim of Katelyn's fists in his stomach.  
  
At one point everyone that knew Travis carried a spare first aid kit, but he eventually grew more tolerant to Katelyn's fury. That and I don't think a fractured rib is repairable by the means of a first aid kit. Believe it or not, Travis was once an average person in high school. However, he was soon lost to womanizer Dante.  
  
Right, Dante. Blue hair, an energetic smile, and an absolute failure at picking up ladies. First, there was the incident in high school where he dated two girls at once, which ended quickly. Then, there were his pathetic attempts at getting Aphmau to be his girlfriend, which obviously failed. Now, he continuously tries to get Nicole as his girlfriend, but he can never separate her from Katelyn for more than a minute.  
  
Honestly, I can't see them in a relationship lasting for more than a few months. Maybe he has a better chance with Kawaii~Chan. I say, 15 years minimum.  
  
Then there's Garroth. The blonde haired, socially awkward when flirting, and totally family oriented. He the person that acts normal and cool until he tries to flirt and ends up stuttering. A lot. He's also the kind of guy that behaves adequately around friends but becomes a total "momma's boy" and "big brother" once his family visits. Other than that, he's a pretty cool guy. After all, he was one of the first few friends I made in high school, so I know pretty much everything about him.  
  
For example, he still cries himself to sleep a few times a month because of when Sprinkles, A.K.A. (When Aphmau was turned into a cat.), ran away.  
  
It was getting late, or early, so I grew somewhat drowsy. Reading a book or reading Aphmau's fanfictions didn't help much, so I merely glanced at the pen and paper on my desk. For some reason only Irene knows, I felt the urge to write. I stepped out of my sheets and wrote in the most unrecognizable handwriting, like legible chicken scratch. Normally I write in cursive, but I was tired ,so it would have to do. No one would read it anyway. Words flew out of my head, and afterward folded the finished paper.  
  
For some odd reason I kept it in my pocket, and yes, I'm wearing jeans. Somehow, my eyes darkened into blackness, my head lightened, and I drifted to sleep. The night seemed to go for an eternity, even though time flies when you sleep. From where I lived, there were no sirens or burglaries in the neighborhood, so everyone always slept soundly. Aphmau didn't on the incident where Zane attempted to steal Christmas, but that's a story for another time. Maybe not, I won't get into details.  
  


**\--- Morning ---**

Sunlight disturbed the serenity of darkness, but it was fine to me. My head might have felt groggy and my voice slightly deeper than normal, but aside from those flaws I was normal. My phone said 8:09, which indicated breakfast was being made. I would probably grab a bowl of "Sans' Bran and Marshmarrows" rather than whatever Dante was serving. The rule is the first one awake makes breakfast, and the last one awake gets whatever's left, which is why I'm getting a full bowl of cereal instead.

The stairs beneath my cold feet creaked slightly with every two steps, and my hair had to have been a hot mess. I didn't know what I was thinking when I slipped the piece of paper into my back pocket, but my stripped shirt covered it for the most part. Besides, I know they would never pickpocket. Maybe "high school Dante", but that was when Gene was his idol.

The front door was blinding, but at least the glass around the doorframe produced elegant shadows on the wood flooring. I was in a real hurry to eat, so I turned around the stairwell tightly, barely clipping the side. The cold floor changed to room temperature near the kitchen, and Garroth with Travis were already dining on poached eggs and blueberry waffles alongside the uneaten serving. Waffles meant Garroth woke up first because he always puts sprinkles on waffles, and we hardly ever eat waffles.

It was pretty strange to not see Dante up and at it, being the "happy-go-lucky" person he usually is.

    "Dante's not finished yet?"

    "Well, look who's finally awake sleeping beauty," said Travis with his wide smirk.

    "I was awake really early last night, for your information. It was just...the damn motorcycles."

    "Why do you hate motorcycles so much? And to answer your question, Dante went to grab the mail," Garroth replied.

I headed over to the granite counters where the cereal box was visible. Our bowls were in the nearby cabinet, and our spoons were located in the neighboring drawer. Only a few steps in and I was silent again. I heard the door open, but that was just Dante. I knew that.

**\--- Dante ---**   


  
Travis rushed past me to the living room, but he ended up getting a little too close and crashed into me.

    "Oh geez, Dante, I-I'm so so sorry."

    "It's fine Travis."

    "Do you need help with the mail?"

    "I got it. Thanks."

I gathered every scrap of mail I brought after I got down on my knees. Junk mail, bills, and Travis' daily magazine. And...something else.

**\--- ??? ---**

"Alright, mail is here. Let's see...TRAVIS!"

    "Yeah? Oh, my magazine!"

    "I got the bills, and Garroth, you've got something."

    "Ooh, what is it?"

    "Uh...want to read it for yourself?"

    "Sure."

_Dear Garroth,_   
_I feel it best you do not know who I am, for reasons you will soon know._

My heart sunk.

_...I have known you for a while, even though you will not know me. I will love you until the last breath leaves your body or mine. You will never know the rest, for I know it is just a dream._

    ~ Anonymus

   "Ooh, sounds like you've got a secret admirer Garroth," gushed Travis.

    "Maybe, but what do I do?"  
      
    "Wait to see if this is the real thing. If this "Anonymus" person writes a second one, then they're the real deal. The first is usually just a prank. Just wait."

I couldn't believe it. H-how? My idiotic paper was given to him. Dammit Dante. My life is utterly ruined, but he doesn't know it's me. Actually, I kind of...want to see where this leads to. However, I know this won't lead to anything, but at least I can vent. Now the secret's out.

Oh, yeah. The name's Laurence.


End file.
